


Human Resources

by karaokegal



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Miracle Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-hunting, Jack Harkness style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Resources

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 28. Prompt from [larebilinyc](http://larebilinyc.livejournal.com/): Jilly/Jack - Intrigue (either between 4.5 and 4.10 or subsequent to 4.10). Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Hello Jilly.”

“Captain Harkness. How did you find me?”

“It’s what I do.”

“And you know what I do.”

“I know what I’d like you to do for me.”

“You tracked me half way around the world for a cheap proposition?”

“It wasn’t easy finding time for it, what with every government on earth trying to kill me. Of course, I told Rex I was thinking about him.”

“Am I supposed to be flattered?”

“You already are. Now the question is whether you’re hired.”

“For what?”

“For what you do so very well. Torchwood needs you and so do I."


End file.
